


100 things #18 (The Lair)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [18]
Category: The Lair (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #18 (The Lair)

Colin liked being a vampire. Sure it had its downsides such as having to be nocturnal and the whole doomed to an afterlife in hell, but over all it was a good gig with plenty of liquor and sex so he really couldn't complain. On the other hand he really hated being under Damian’s control. Owned, in every sense of the word, by a man who spent his time wallowing in self pity and mourning his lost love was not something Colin found appealing. Unfortunately, he couldn't just kill Damian either. They were tied together, father and son – maker and makee. Getting rid of Damian would result in Colin's death as well and what he wanted was freedom not lack of existence. So he waited and watched, indulging himself in all the hedonistic aspects of his life. Colin was a patient man...vampire and he had multiple lifetimes stretching out in front of him. Eventually something would come along that he could use to solve this problem.


End file.
